Bella the wolf
by may of rose
Summary: Efren Black had a sister named Marie Black. She could phase into a werewolf just like her brother could. She was the first female shape shifters in the history of la push pack. She was the alpha of the pack. Just like in nature where the female wolf is always the alpha. She and her brother made the treaty with the Cullen's in 1935. Now it's 2009 and the Cullen's are back.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella the wolf.**

**An; Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: Efren Black had a sister named Marie Black. She could phase into a werewolf just like her brother could. She was the first female shape shifters in the history of la push pack. She was the alpha of the pack. Just like in nature where the female wolf is always the alpha. She and her brother made the treaty with the Cullen's in 1935. Now it's 2009 and the Cullen's are back. So are the shape shifters. Marine Black was Isabella Marie Swan's grandmother. This makes Charlie Swan and Billy Black first cousins. This also makes Isabella Swan and Jacob Black second cousins. Finally this means that Bella carries the gene for shape shifting and can turn into a where wolf at any time. So how can Bella and Edwards love come out of this crazy mess. Where they are natural enemies?**

**Chapter 1**

**Bella P.O.V**

"I'm fine mom." I say to my mom. This is a lie but it comes out more easily now. Because I've been saying it more frequent. So, if they came in is your to say to my mother. "Well if you're sure honey good luck in Forks." She said as I got on to the plane. For my flight to Forks Washington.

Forks Washington is a small town of about 5000 people. Forks Washington as known as the rainiest town in the United States. From this on seeming town just outside of it there's a reserve called la push. I'll be happy to go see my relatives there again. I know the legends and the stories of our tribe like the back of my hand.

So when I got a call from my second cousin Jacob Black. Telling me that the cold ones, the Cullen's are back in town. Same ones better in Legend. Naturally I was curious to see a real life vampire. He shocked me even more by saying. "Bella I've phased into a were wolf that part of the legend is true as well. We need our true alpha. Can you come down live with Charlie your dad so you're wolf D.N.A will be activated?" He asks me. "I will have to think about it."

That was two months ago. I thought about it and knew that this decision would change my life drastically. However I knew that the Wolf Pack down can la push needed me. As there alpha. So my mind was made up. I would move to Fort and go live with my dad. At the same time my DNA for my ability to shave shift into a werewolf would be activated. By the presence of the cold ones, family of vampires also known as the Cullen's.

I call Jacob back today and toll him that I am moving to go live with my dad. "That's great and with you and rolling and to Forks High School. You'll be able to activate your DNA faster to phase into a were wolf." He stated to me. "I am glad that you are happy Jake." "Yes I am. You're going to be the coolest alpha ever Bella." I had to smile then add his excitement over the situation. "I will try my best Jake." Then I said my goodbyes and hung up the phone.

Charlie was happy that I was going to go live with him. However he did have some reservations about it. "Are you sure you want to come with me Isabella? You do know that the Cullen's are back in town can you do know what that means for you?" He asks me. "Yes I know that dad. That is why I am coming. Some of the men and teenagers on la push are starting to phase. They will need a good alpha. I know that alpha is me Dad." I toll him. "Well if you are sure Isabella. I'm happy to have you here. I'll just have to buy more groceries. Because of where wolves eat a lot of calories." He joked at me. "I know that to dad. I am looking forward to eating whatever I want and not worrying about getting fat. That is one of the upside of becoming a werewolf." He laughed at me then. "I'll see you in about a day." "Yeah I'm back at you." I hung up the phone.

I was pulled out of my memories. By the captain of the plane telling us that are for a landing in Seattle. I had to take another flight from Seattle to Port Angeles. I made the connection after going through security again even though it was a smaller airport. It is about 45 minute flight from Seattle to Port Angeles. Which is a lot faster than driving the distance? If you were to drive it at normal Highway speed. You would get to Port Angeles in about 2 and a half hours.

I got off my flight at the Port Angeles airport. I am gone straight to the luggage claim area. Then I spotted Charlie waiting for me at the entrance to the airport. That was very easy to spot him because Port Angeles airport is very small. Is it about the size it to gym size classrooms connects together? In space and size.

"It is good to see you Isabella." "Dad, please call me Bella. Isabella makes me feel like I did something wrong." I protest it to him. "Okay Bella. I will call you that then. I will pick up some food from the diner for supper tonight. On our way home. Is that okay Bella?" He asked using my new name. "That's fine with me Dad." We did not talk for the drive from the airport to the diner. For we did not need to fill the space with useless chatter. Sometimes you just need silence and Charlie and I understood that concept.

Charlie went into the diner I've waited in car. I did not feel like showing myself into public yet. I just got off a plane ride add most likely look dishevelled from traveling. I did not want to give off the wrong first impression to the townsfolk of forks. For in this small town my father was the police chief of forks. I also did not want to be compared to my flightily and sometimes irrational mother. By the town folk here. They'll be plenty of time later for their critiquing of me and my behaviour. When I go to school on Monday morning.

He comes out with the food and gives it to me to hold while he drives. We go home and eat our supper. Afterwards I cleaning up and then I go to my room. Then I start on packing my belongings I brought with me. It is mostly clothes and books. Well more books then clothing. For I did not have enough appropriate Forks weather attire to bring with me from Phoenix.

I hear a knock on my door frame. I turn around and see Charlie there. He is holding up pair of car keys. "I bought you a old truck from my cousin Billy Black." He states while handing me the keys to truck. "Where is it parked?" I ask excitedly to him. "It is in the driveway." I look out my window for it overlooks the driveway. In the driveway is parked a 1965 Ford truck. It is red in color. I turn back to Charlie and hug him.

"I love it dad. Thank you." "You're welcome Bella." He pats my back 2 or 3 times as he leaves the room. Charlie isn't one for showing emotion.

After he leaves the room I get my school supplies ready for the next day. For today is Sunday. I am looking forward to tomorrow. I am looking forward to meetings vampires and phasing into a werewolf for the first time. However that maybe tomorrow but as for tonight I am going to go to sleep.

~#~#

The next day Monday. After getting ready for school and doing the normal hygiene thing in the bathroom to get ready. I run downstairs with my knapsack and quickly eat breakfast. Then run out the door and lock it behind me with the extra keys that Charlie gave me.

I already in my rain coat. I unlock my truck and hops in. Throw the knapsack to the passenger seat, put on my seat belt on and close the door.

I start driving to Forks High School is just off the highway.

Just like everything in this small town.

It is about a 5 minute drive from my house to the high school. I park in the teacher's parking lot to be closer to the office. I walk into the office talk to the Secretary. To start filling up my forms and stuff to start school today. The secretary I read her name tag it is Miss Culp

Is said. Miss Culp recognizes my last name. "Oh Isabella Swan your Charlie's daughter. We have been expecting you." "I'm sure you have. Can we finish this forms please?" I ask her. It also gets her back on to the task at hand.

Once I have my class schedule at map of the school. I leave the office and head for my truck. I drive my truck to the student parking lot and Park my truck. I get out with my knapsack and lock my truck. I make my way to the school and tried to make heads or tails of the map.

As I was trying to figure out the map a greasy hair chest type guy came up to me. "Your Isabella right?" He asks. "Just Bella." He seemed overly helpful too. "Hi I am Eric. I run the school paper here. Can I show you to your next class?" He asked. Yap he was overly helpful kind of person. I thought to myself. "I have English next." He shows me to my next class. It was like that all morning. Somebody showing me where my next class was. So in the end towards lunch time I did not need a map.

I was sitting with a group of people I met in trigonometry .I think the leader of the group name was Jessica. However I could not remember the others peoples names. Then the Cullen's walked into the lunchroom. Remember Bella that you have to pretend that you do not know what they are. I said to myself. "Who are they?" I ask no one in particular?" Jessica answers me though. "Those are the Cullen's. They all live together like as live together live together. Rosalie the supermodel is dating the linebacker name Emmett.

The elf like one was short black spikes for hair is Alice .She is dating Jasper the thin one with blonde hair that looks like he is in pain. Then there's the one with the bronze hair color his name is Edward Cullen. He is the only single one out of the group." The way she said it sound like it was scandalous for adopted siblings to date one another. That's why I do not like small town they have small mind sometimes. Jessica is a good example of that. I think to myself.

"They can't help who they love Jessica and bay side they're not blood related." I stayed it to her. "Well I think it's still creepy." She said. "I think it is romantic" Said Angela. I just ate my food then. Then it was time for biology class.

~#~#

I came into biology class and gave my paper to mister banner to sign for the office. Then I went to my seat the only one left in class right beside Edward Cullen. He had honey gold eye color. This means he was a vegetarian vampire. Or that he only drinks the blood of animals. Which was a good thing for are treaty with them stay that they are not to bite or drink from a human being.

"Hello Bella. I am Edward Cullen." He extended his hand towards me. As a sign of greeting me. I knew from the legends that he was a mind reader. So I decided to mess with him a bit. "How did you know my name?" "I think everyone knows your name by now Bella." He stated. "No I mean how you know to call me Bella instead of Isabella. I know Charlie my dad calls me Isabella behind my back." "Do you not want to be called Bella?" He asks confusable of me. "Yes I do want to be called Bella."

He looks confused then. "You are very hard to read." He stated. I knew then that my mind shield which is part of me being an alpha was in place. This also means that my phasing into a Wolf it's not too far off into the future. In fact it should be soon for my body temperature is starting to rise.

I went to gym next and I was more graceful in it. Then any other time in my life. I knew that was another sign that I was starting to become a werewolf. For grace is another benefit of being a werewolf. I estimate 2 to 3 days at the most before I start phasing into a where wolf.

**An: Well Bella and Edward had there first meeting and Bella is showing signs of starting to become into a wolf. Her shield is already up and working and that means Edward can't reach her thoughts. Tell me what you think of the story and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella the wolf.**

**An; Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 2**

**Edward P.O.V**

Today was like any other day at Forks High School. Except for the fact that we were getting a new student. Humans are so predictable. They are like sheep sometimes and want to follow the herd. Other times they want to stand out and be a star.

It is also very boring and repetitive. To listen to the thought of teenagers over the course of 80 years. The same old thing going through their heads about sex, money, being in the right social a group and getting good grades. Like I said very boring and repetitive.

Sometimes I wish I did not have the ability to read minds. But then I could not be a sentinel for my family. For my family and I are a group of vampires. However we only drink animal blood. Sometimes the joke and call ourselves vegetarians. During one of those joking moments about 74 years ago. We came across a group of shape shifters that turn into a wolf. We made a treaty with them. However they heard the joke about us being vegetarian vampires. They thought it was hilarious and decided to put it in there legends about us.

I was pulled out of my contemplation of the past by my sister Alice. "Come on Edward it is time to go to lunch." She stated. The charades we have to go through is ridiculous to be pretending be human. Human food smells and taste revolting to us. If I ever have to describe to a human what is smells and tastes like. I say it smells like you are standing in open sewer and it tastes like you're eating mud. It is absolutely disgusting.

So for that fact alone we only pretend eat. Rather than actually eating the disgusting human food. We normally take apart and a small mountable pieces of the food. Like for example breads, pizzas and salads. We try to keep away from the lobby foods like cheese, milk eggs anything liquid like pop. The only thing that we can reasonably eat is raw steak or rare steak lightly cooked as in 2 to 3 minutes. Because the steak still has the blood of the Animal in it.

We can also go out to sushi and eat that. For it is raw fish. For the blood of the fish is still in the food. Therefore we can partially digested does two human foods because of blood is present. We just have to throw up the waist later in the washroom after we absorb the blood from those foods.

Does that make some sense hopefully it does.

I was pulled out of my internal conversation by Jessica thinking my name. Jessica was giving Isabella the local gossip about us the Cullen's. I pull my gift out of Jessica's head and focus my gift on Isabella's head .To see what she thought of us and to make sure that we were not too suspicious to her.

But when I focus my mind reading abilities on her. I could not hear a thing. It was like zoning into white noise. No thoughts, no dreams No subconscious thoughts came to me at all! Was I losing my touch? I asked myself. I quickly checked the thoughts around her add to my relieve I get here everybody's thoughts except hers.

Now I was getting frustrated. What if she was a threat to my family? What if she knew what we were? Would she expose us to the other humans? "Calm down Edward. I will see if she decides to do that." Alice said.

"Thank You Alice for calming me down." "You're welcome dear brother. However you should look at the bright side of this. Were you not just 3 minutes ago wishing that you could not read minds? Well here is your chance at a so called normal interaction. I say that you got your wish dear brother." "Yes I guess I did thank you Alice."

I decided to take Alice is a vice about the situation in hand. If I could not read her mind. Then I will just become her friend. I will just learn what she is thinking from talking to her then. I mean humans are simple creatures how hard could it be. Just find out what she is thinking from a conversation.

~#~#

After biology class I was more frustrated as ever. Isabella Swan is becoming evermore a mystery to me. I resolved myself that after she went to sleep tonight. That I've to go to her room and try to read her mind while she is asleep. Maybe then I'll get some things from her brain.

It will also give me a chance to go about her room and find stuff to talk to her about. "Going to go stock your girl an Eddie." "Do not call me Eddie. The name is Edward. Can you not understand that Emmett?" I ask him. "Yes I Can. but it is fun to tees you." He laughed as he ran away to go be whit his wife Rosalie. I ran out of the house then. For I did not want to hear them having sex again. I ran to Bella's house then.

I got to her house about 12:30 at night. I climbed up the tree outside her window. Then launched myself to the side of the house underneath the windows cell. Grabbing a hold of the window sill at the same time I open the window and set myself inside her room, in one fluid motion.

I look around the room then. A basic queen size bed where Bella is sleeping. That grabs my attention first. Then I see a single dresser for a computer on top of be side the window where I came in. I also see on old fashioned rocking chair to the side of her book cases. I walk over to her book cases to see her taste in literature.

Bronte, Shakespeare, romance books and what's this art of war! Why would she have this book? I asked myself? I go back to the books and look some more. The art of good diplomatic diplomacy and the art of good spy craft. She sure has a variety and odd taste. I muse to myself.

Then I go and sit down into the rocking chair and watch Bella sleep. "Mom love you… it is to Green here" She says in her sleep. Well what do we have here? Bella's talks in her sleep. This into her sub conscious thoughts. At the very least. I'm happier than a school boy in a candy shop. When I realized this.

"It rains too much here." Then she says nothing else for the rest of the night. I'm a little disappointed that she did not say anything else. However I'm hopeful for the next night. For I am going to be waiting for her to fall asleep in the trees. So I get an all her sleep talking.

~#~#

The next 2 day and nights go into this pattern. Of school and Isabella sleep talking.

This second night however Emmett stops me from going out the door. As early as I would have like. "You love her don't you?" He asks me. "Who?" "Isabella you idiot." "No… yes. Yes." I yell. "I love Bella. Thank you Emmett for helping me to realize it." "Your welcome man." Then he gets out of my way. I run to Bella's house. I watch Bella at night happy in the realizing that I love her.

~#~#

The day after that Bella does not show up for school and I start to worry about her. So I go to Alice and ask her what matter is. "I do not know Edward. I cannot see Isabella future any more. Either that she is aware wolf now or she had died." "She cannot be dead. She just cannot be dead." "Call her dad and find out." Jasper suggest to me. "Or better yet go to her house Edward." Suggest Emmett. "I will go to her house and call her dad on the way there."

So I do just that. Ring. Ring… ring "Hello Swan speaking." "Yes Charlie this is Edward Cullen calling you." "What can I do for you Edward?" "Yes. Well Isabella was sick today from school and I was wondering if she is O.K?" I asked him.

"She is fine Edward. Just a little bit a different that's all." "Different how?" I ask him. I was about a minute and a half away from her house. At this point and time. "Well you know the shape shifting pack down at la plush?" "Yes. I do." "Well Edward they are back and Isabella is one of them now. In fact Edward she is there alpha." I was now at her house now.

"Am I welcome at your house?" I ask. "Yes you are." I get out of my car and I smell a freesia mixed with werewolf smell coming from my right into the woods. Charlie comes out of the house then. "She's in the woods waiting for you Edward." He motions to my right. "Thank you I'll talk to her." I run into the woods and follow her new sent.

About kilometres into the woods there's an opening. The opening is about 2 kilometres in diameter. In the center of this clearing. Stands a large brownish wolf whit ivory streaks in her fur.

(Hey Edward you finally made it.)Her thoughts to me. "I can read your mind now!" I said surprised to her. (Yes I have a mind shield. It help me keep you of my mind if I what to do so. I can also drop it to let you read my mind. It also gives me some privacy inside of the pack mind.) "Yes I can see how having a bunch of adolescent boys and men going about your mind. Can be this concerning to you. I always wanted to read your mind Bella. I hear that you are the alpha of the pack now." I stated the obvious.

(Yes that is true. When I first saw you coming out of the woods. I kind of imprinted on to you.) "What does imprinting mean?" I ask her. (It is how the werewolf fined their mates. The first time that we see who are we supposed to be whit? All of our connections are cuts and new ones are formed

To this person. It's kind of like the same idea as a baby bird.) "So. I am your mate?" I ask her.

(Yes I am. Now I will lower the shield to the rest of the pack. So they know what is going on.) I could only nod to this. She just did as she told me.

(Hey Bella I'm glad you're back)- Jake.

(I am glad you lowered your shield.)- Sam.

(I've seriously missing my singing buddy.)- Quil Jr.

(I miss all of you guys too. However I need to show you something.)- Bella. She showed them her imprinting on me.

(It is cool that you found your mate.)- Jacob.

(Ah man her imprinting on a vampire yuck!)- Quil.

(Grow up Quil. She cannot help who she imprinting. We all cannot.)- Sam. (Thank You Jacob and Sam for your nice words. As for you Quil grow up at Sam said.)- Bella.

"I am glad that your pack is okay with this but how will the elders takes this news?"

(No need to worry. For it's the law that no one wolf or human may hurt someone's imprinting.)- Sam.

(Now you tell me this and I was worried for him.)- Bella.

(Well at least you have a walking ice cream cone too cool you down.)- Quil.

(No name calling, no bad mouthing off of any sort UNSIDE?)- Bella She thought in her alpha tone.

(Yes mam.)-Quil.

(Good.)- Bella.

I had to turn around form Bella. For I got turned on when she use that tone and I did not want her to see my hard on. (Are you O.K Edward?) - Bella

I asked me through her thoughts. I turn back around. I showed her the problem. "I got turned on by you use you're alpha tone." I stated shapely it to her.

(I am sorry is that we cannot do anything about that now.)-Bella. "But later yes?" I ask her. She rolls her wolf eye at me.

(Yes we will do not worry about it.)- Bella.

(Oh man I do not want to hear that or see that.)-Quil.

(Bella ice take your shift is almost over.)- Sam.

(Yes go make up with your new boyfriend Bella.)-Jake

(No. we have to go to the Cullen's and discuss the Treaty

As it stands now.)-Bella.

I smile then. "'Come on Bella to my house and let us talk with the family. About this whit you as the alpha of the pack." I started to run then and Bella following me in her wolf form.

**An; Well Edward knows now that Bella is a werewolf. How will the other Cullen's react to this news? How do you think the elders will react to this news? Find out next chapter. As always please review this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella the wolf.**

**An; Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 3**

**Bella P.O.V**

For the last do you days Edward had I've been acting friendly towards me.

I could not understand his behaviour. Was it supposed to be that the vampires are supposed to steer clear of the humans .On less they are feeding from them? I asked myself.

However I have very little time to ponder this. For I was getting close to the time of my transformation. To become a werewolf. I can feel it in my bones. it could be any day now! I thought this to myself . As I was getting ready for bed that night. That night I dream of myself being a large brown wolf with ivory streaks in the fur coat.

~#~#

In the morning I woke up feeling disconnected and sick. This was the final stages of my slow transformation. I called into the school claiming to be sick and taking the day off. I call Charlie my dad to let him know what was going on.

Ring...Ring... "Hello Swan speaking." "Hi. Dad. Are you alone somewhere private? where we can talk freely without you being over heard by others?" "Just 1 minute Bella I will move to the closet." I could hear wrestling in the background indicating that Charlie was moving out of his office to the closet that he indicated over the phone.

" Okay now I'm in the closet. What do you need to tell me Bella?" He asked me. "I am pretty sure that I will go through my first transformation today. As a werewolf." " That is good news. We were expecting it to be soon." "I called into the school claiming to be sick and I took the day off. It is better to be safe than sorry. I did not want to transform into a wolf in front of the hole student population of Forks High School."

"That is a good and sensible precaution to take Bella. I am very proud of you for that." "I am going to put on my oldest clothing . Then I am going to go out to the woods and try and phase." "That's a good idea Bella." " If one of the Cullen's comes looking for me. Tell them that I'm in the woods waiting for them." " I will do that Bella. Now I have to go. buy." "Buy Dad." I hung up the phone.

I went out to the woods then .That are behind my house. I walk as fast as I could with myself feeling on well as I am. Once I made it to the clearing inside the woods. I remembered what Jacobs said that made him phase into a werewolf. "It was my anger that trigger the change finally Bella." He had said to me. "How do I become human again?" I had ask him. "You think of something happy and calm. Or you imagine yourself becoming Human and you'll do so."

So I tried his technique. I thought of all those things in the past from grade school being bullied. That made me so mad in the past that it made me cry. ##Flashback##

"You're stupid." "You're ugly." "You are not worth my love or time."

## end of Flashback##

The last one did the trick and I finally phased into a werewolf. I could feel the stretching and changing that my body need to change. Into another form a much bigger form and a different animal to boot. My legs and my arms for getting bigger. So was the rest of my body. My insides were also changing. To accommodate the new way of walking and running I would need in this new form.

This all happened. In a matter of seconds. Then I was standing on my new canine pause. I knew the next thing I needed to do was learn how to move my shield around. In this new body and mind. So I did just that and I heard to pack thoughts for the first time.

(Welcome to the pack Bella.)- Jake

(Will you be my singing buddy?)- Quil

(Welcome. Deer our alpha. It good to have you here.)- Sam

(I am glad to be here. Yes I'll be your singing buddy Quil.)- Bella.

(Great. sing it . "Only you can I make my dreams come true.

Only you..)- Quil .He was singing off key. It sounded like he was howling like a wolf. I fell down on the ground and laughed my but off.

(Oh my God. You are hilarious Quil. Try this song on. " The wheels on the bus go round and round.." I sing in the pack mind.)

(Oh No. she is worse then Quil and here I thought no one was.)- Jake.

(But it is kind of catchy and at least she is not off key.)- Sam.

(Do you have a little crush on her? Sammy boy?)-Quil

( Do not call me Sammy boy.)-Sam

(Boys behave. I said in my alpha tone.)-Bella

(Yes mam.)- Jake, Sam and Quil. They all thought at the same time.

Just then I heard and smells vampire coming near. I recognized it from the pack memory as Edward Cullen. ( I am going to raise my shield I'll talk to you in a minute or so.)- Bella.

I close my mind off to the pack. However I left my mind open for Edward to read.

**~#~#**

We are now running towards Edwards home. To talk to the Cullen's, his family. Also to talk about the treaty and how it is affected by me imprinting on Edward.

We get to his home and I go behind a tree to change back into a human. Then I put my clothes on. that I had tie to my legs with the old rope. That's Charlie had lying around the house. From his fishing trips. I tie a fishing rope around my waist and use it like a belt. I came out from behind the tree and met Edward .In the clearing in the back part of his home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella the wolf.**

**An; Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 4**

**Edward P.O.V**

As Bella and I. Came into the living room I spotted my family waiting for us. Carlisle and Esme we're on my right side of the room sitting down. On a couch. In the front of the room by the fireplace . Alice and Jasper we're sitting on a sofa by themselves. On my left side there were two more couches. one was empty presumably for Bella and I. The other was occupied by Rosie and Emmett.

"Please come in and sit down." Said Esme.

Bella and I just did as she ask us. "Why do you smell like wet dog?" Ask Emmett. There was a large smack in the room indicating that Emmett. Got hit in the had by Rosalie.

"Ouch what to do that for Rosie?" Ask Emmett.

"For being an idiot and on sensitive to Bella's feelings on the matter." Said Rosalie. Bella then started to laugh at Emmett's expense.

"Bella love. What is so funny ?" I ask her.

Still clearly amused by Emmett. "He reminds me of my pack. Back at la push. Most of them are jouster add troublemaker. Emmett can be a werewolf with his personality. He would fit right into my pack." She said.

The whole house then already into laughter. After commotion of the Laughing fit we all shared.

"I agree with your assessment. That my son Emmett would be a worthy addition to your werewolf

pack." Carlisle stated.

During the laughter and the statements from Carlisle. Emmett was grinning from ear to ear. " Can I join your pack Bella. Please little bell's can I join ? please x 100 please.? Emmett Ask Bella.

Bella locked exasperated then. "He is like a little kid. Is it he?" She ask me.

"Yes he is." I stated to her.

Bella looked at Emmett again and he was pouting at her. " O.K . Gees you can join my werewolf pack." said Bella.

Emmett then started to run about the room. He was yelling " Ya. Ya."

We laughed at him again.

"Now we are done. Playing with the child of the family. How do you feel about me being Edwards mate?" She ask my hole family.

"I am happy as a father. To finally see my son happy and in love. I will know now that he will not be alone for all eternity. That God in his define wisdom had sent you for me son and for that . I am most graceful for you. I do not care that you are a werewolf. All I care about is that my son is happy and healthy . That my dear is where you come in. I can see that you can do that for him and that is a job for one's mate." Said Carlisle.

Bella was moved to tears by Carlisle speech. "Thank you for the support Carlisle." She said.

"I've been worried for some time about my son Edward. That he be alone and not happy. I can see now that my fears where unfounded. So thank you Bella for coming into his life." Said Esme.

"Your welcome Esme. I can say clearly that he will do the same for me." She said.

"I cannot see your future for you and Edward. However I cannot see the werewolf whit my power. So I guess I will have a sister and brother now that will be able to surprise me. Which is a good thing because it will help me fill more human. I am happy for both of you and wish you two well." Said Alice.

Bella smiles at her. "Thank You Alice. I said to her.

"I am happy to call you family. Also you being imprinted onto Edward. Will give us technical and manpower of advantage. If our joined family the Cullen and the werewolf pack , where to go again a similar enemy. I apologize I was in military man before my change and after my change. It is hard not to think that way." Said Jasper.

Bella nodded her head at Jasper. " That's okay it is cool to see the military point of view about all this." she Said.

"I'm happy for the both of you. The only thing I'm concerned about is children. Are you going to try for some ?" Rosalie ask.

I jump in then. "we are going to try for some after we are married. Also when, wants to try for some after the wedding . After all it is her body and her choice. " I said to my sitter.

Bella look happy with my answer. "I agree wholeheartedly with Edwards assessment of the situation." She said.

Everybody turn their heads to my child of a brother Emmett. Who was surprised, patiently waiting his turn to talk. He ran up to Bella and put her up. Then he started to spend her about the room and sing. "I got a new little sister all due today. " Over and over a gun.

Until Rosalie stopped him.

we laughed at him again. In the meantime my body whet a little bit looser. My fears about my family not liking my Bella. They wet right out the window. In fact they loved her. I was so happy and content.

**An. Well Bella met the family and they like her. I have some frequently asked questions. that I would like to answer today about the story .**

**Questions.**

**why do you overlap your chapters? For example you may have the same scene but different chapters but different point of view . what is up with that? **

**Answers. **

**I wanted the story to be as real as possible. In order to achieve that. I wanted to show sometimes the same scene but from different point of view . However at the same time I wanted to move the story along a bit. So in order to archies those goals.**

**I cut the chapter in half kind of. I put the same or similar seen .As the second last half of the last chapter previously posted but in a different point of view. so you get both perspectives of both main characters.**

**Questions.**

**What is up with your spelling? Or do you not have a beta?**

**Answers. **

**I have dyslexia. However this does not stop me from writing fan fiction. **

**I use a lot of Technology in order to write better with my problem. The technology I use are the following spell checker, speak recognition software and natural reader. **

**Be as that was said. Technology is not 100 percent accurate and as such people mainly status get frustrated with my lack or inability how to properly convey the right words and spelling on to documents. **

**As such keeping or obtaining a beta is somewhat frustrating. Therefore, I have decided to do this story on my own merit with the technology therefore mentioned above.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella the wolf.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 5**

**Bella P.O.V**

We're still in living room talking. When a howl was heard over the distance. This indicated to me .That my pack was in trouble and I need my assistance.

"My pack is in trouble. That how long means, that they're red eye vampires on la push land. Can you all come and assist us to get rid of these vampires?" I ask all of the Cullen at one time.

"Sure that is no problem. After all you are my daughter now and I always help my family." Said Carlisle. The rest of the family knotted there heads in agreement to his statement.

So we all what about to the backyard of their property. I went behind a tree and took off my clothes. I tied my clothes with the fishing ropes to my leg. Then I transformed into my werewolf form. I came back into the clearing behind the house. Where are the rest of the Cullen's and my Edward we're waiting for me.

I opened my mind to the pack and to Edward. So, he can communicate what was happening to his family.

(What is going on guys?) I ask them.

(There are 6 red eye vampires on our land.) Thought Jacob.

(What is there a location?) I ask in my thoughts to them.

(They are near the old grain silo add and grain grinder.

Which is by the ,North River.)

I said Quil Jr. In his thoughts.

(I know where that is.)Said Sam. He showed me a map in his thoughts to me.

I intern showed it to Edward and he told his family where we were going.

This conversation what's happening at the same time. As we we're running through the forest to get to set location.

(A little heads up guys. The Cullen family are coming whit me. I gave them permission to come on to our land. They are now part of the tribe. Because of my imprinting on Edward Cullen.)

I stated through my thoughts.

(Are they going to help us fight. The red eyed vampires?) Ask Jacob.

I replay the conversation I had with Carlisle.

In my memories to the others in the pack mind.

(I hope that answers your question Jacob.) I said.

(Yes that clears it up for all of us. ) Said Sam.

By this time Sam and Quil Jr. Had to join us they were flanking Emmett's and Rosalie's side. Jacob join the group half a minute after that . Was beside Carlisle and Esme side running.

We were about 2 minutes out from the old grain silo add and grain grinder. At the speed that we were running.

Then 2 minutes later with me ran into the clearing . Which was before the old grain silo stood. There milling about where 6 red eye vampires. They were doing of all thing smoking cigarettes. They also had a couple of humans to snack on later.

One of them saw us and give out a warning growl. That alert the others that we were there. We circled them as a team. So no one what a escape our sharp teeth and Golden eye vampire friends.

The red eye vampires came in for attack. ( Team up with one of the Cullen. Use the confusion of vampires and werewolf working together. To throw them off their game. I am make for easy us to kill them.) I said.

They did just that. I was right about an easy kill. The 6 red eyes were dead. In approximately 3 to 5 minutes after the battle started. The humans were all on consciousness. Which was a good thing. Carlisle and the other Cullen's took them to the hospital. For medical attention.

It turned out that none of the human remembered exactly. What occurred to them in that Forest that day. They were just grateful that they got out there alive. Which was good for us. so the supernatural community could stay secret.

~#~#

**An: I wonder what going on to happen next. To our lovely couple. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella the wolf.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 6**

**Edward P.O.V**

Bella and I with my family ran back to my house. The werewolf followed us to as far as the clearing . They when behind the trees. To phase back to their human form.

They all came into the house then. we were all in the living room. When Bella started to speak. To the group at large.

"You all know that I imprinted on to Edward. However you do not know that it is against tribal law to hurt or injured someone's imprint. It is one of our most sacred laws. With this in mind. I Isabella Swan here by tear up the Treaty and here by officially welcome the

Cullen's.

To the pack and to the tribes of la push. The only restriction is that one Cullen's is escort it by one werewolf. If said one of Cullen is on our lands. I hereby make this decision as alpha of the la push where wolf pack and chief of la push." Bella said.

"Bella. What is the equivalent of a chief in the white world?" Ask Emmett.

"The equivalent is king or queen. Depending upon what the gender is of the chief." Said Bella.

"I did not know that." Said Jasper.

" Do we have to curtsy to you?" Ask Rose.

"No. That is a European formality. You show respect to me as the chief. By respecting the environment." Said Bella.

"We already do some environmental initiative. As a family. However we will do more in the future." I said to her.

"Which of us is going to be assigned to which Cullen?" Ask Sam.

" That is up to you. I like it if you to team up with the Cullen you like the best." said Bella.

"May I ask why." Ask Esme.

"that way there is less conflict between our to species. It will make peace easier between us."

Bella Said.

"That is a good idea. For all of us to try and get along." Said Jacob.

"Yes it is. You are very kind hearted love ." I said to her.

Bella blush a deep red color. I was aroused and couldn't help but to kiss her.

"Get a room." Said Emmett and Quil Jr at the same time.

"Grow up you two." Said Alice.

"But I do not want to grow up. I enjoy acting like a kid. It makes everybody laugh and be at ease." Emmett said very seriously.

Everyone looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"What! I can be serious ,when I choose to be. It is not all that surprising!." Emmett explained.

"That is true. He has deep and complex thoughts floating about his brain. He just chooses to at silly. I for one, I am grateful for Emmett clowning around." I said.

"So am I. He is like older brother to me. I enjoy his humour." Said Bella.

"That's enough patty him on the back. He has a big enough ego as it is. But I him love so much for it!" Said Rosie.

" Thank you Rose." Said Emmett. He was smiling at all of us.

Then the house phone rang. Carlisle answered it. It was Charlie on the phone.

"Hello." Carlisle said to answer the phone.

"Hello Carlisle. This is Charlie Swan, calling." He said.

"Good evening Charlie. What can I do for you to day?" Carlisle ask him.

"I would like to know. If my child is at your residence?" He ask.

"Tell him that I'm here. He knows about the werewolf and about the cold one's." said Bella.

" Yes Charlie Bella is here. Would you like to talk to her?" Carlisle ask him.

"Yes I would. Can you put her on the phone." Charlie asked Carlisle.

At this point Bella got up from her seat. Then walk over to Carlisle and hold out her hand for the phone. Carlisle handed the phone to Bella. Bella then proceeded to put the telephone receiver to her ear.

"Hello dad." Bella said

"Hello Bella. Did everything go well with your transfer?" He ask her.

"Everything went well. However I have some news for you. I have imprinted on to Edward Cullen. He's my mate dad ." Bella said.

"He is a vampire. Are you sure?" Charlie asked her.

"I am 100 percent positive. That he is the one for me." Bella stated.

I felt love and pride for my mate. To stand up for our bond to her father.

"I heard a howell about 25 minutes ago. what happened ? To trigger the pack alarm?" Charlie ask.

"There were 6 red eye vampires. On our land dad. So we took care of them." Said Bella.

"Was anybody injured? How did Edward react to you fighting red eyed vampires?" Charlie ask.

"No one was injured. The Cullen's help us kill the red eye vampires. Edward was okay with me. Fighting as long as I was whit him." said Bella.

"OK. I have to go now. By." He said.

"By." She said. Then she hung up the phone.

**An: Who knew that Emmett can be serious? Now Bella has touch base with her father. Let's see what happens next!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella the wolf.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 7**

**Bella P.O.V**

"I think that the meeting went well. Is there anything else? We need to cover today?" I ask.

Everyone should their head, in the negative. "Right. I am going to go home and make dinner for Charlie." I said.

"I will drive you home" Said Edward.

We drove home in comfortable silence. When arrive at outside of my home. Edward Said. "I will drive you to school from now on. Your old truck is a death trap."

"That's fine. I will just tell, the gossip twins that we are dating now." I said.

"Who are the gossip twins at school Bella?" He asks me.

"That would be. Jessica and Lauren. They are very annoying." I said.

~#~#

**Edward P.O.V**

I laughed at her analogy. "Whit so funny?" Bella ask and looking annoyed at me.

" I was laughing at your analogy. It is so true. I love your inside too human behaviour. As well. I love you." I said .

"I love you too. I love you the first time. That I saw you as a werewolf." Bella said.

" I am happy that you found me." I said.

At this point we were at Bella's front door. I had walked her up to it. "Goodnight Edward." She said.

"Goodnight my love." I said. Then I kiss her. A gentle good night kiss. She when into her home and I when to my car. I felt longing as I drove away. To my home.

~#~#

**Bella P.O.V**

I made Charlie his dinner and my. Charlie did the dishes. I went up to my room and in my homework. I had to shower and when do bed. In this new form I do not need to sleep much. I woke up around 2:00 am. In the morning.

Edward was there in the rocking chair. He was watching me sleep. "How long , have you been watching me sleep?" I ask.

"From the first day of school." He said.

"Well I would prefer. You to lie beside me. When I sleep and hole me." I said. He came over to me at his natural speed. To my side in the bed and he hole me. Like I ask him to do. I was happy and in love. I went back to sleep then.

~#~#

**Edward P.O.V**

I held Bella all night long. I got sexually arose by her presents. In my arms. I wanted to make love to her so bad. It was not funny.

She had re-awoken at 6:30 Am. She turned in my arms and look at me. "You what sex? I can feel it."

She said.

Then she kisses me and started to take off my clothing. I kiss her back. "Are you sure that, you what to do this?" I ask her.

"Yes I am. Make love to me Edward." Said my Bella. I took off her clothing and the rest of mine. We were both naked. She had such a beautiful body. That I could not help but to worship her.

I did so by kissing her all over her body. I also kiss her in her womanhood and she got an orgasm from me kiss there. "Yes. Edward." She yells. When she come for me. It was a beautiful site to see.

Bella then returned the worship to my body. By kiss it all over. She kisses and sucked my manhood in her hot mouth. I could I help but too come. From her ministrations. "Bella." I yell as I come for her. She took all of my seed into her mouth.

She was then on top of me. She was over my dick. "I love you." She said. Then in one fluid movement. I was inside of her. She road my slow and loving. We come together softly. "Edward." She cries when she comes.

I come soon after her. "Oh, Bella." I cry. As I come inside her.

We kiss as I pull out of her. There was some blood on my dick. "Did I hurt you?" I ask. As I motion to my blood covered manhood.

She saw the blood and said. "No. I am OK. It was just my first time and all"

We took a shower together. I help her clean up and I end up make love to her there. She is just to tempting for her own good.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella the wolf.**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 8**

**Edward P.O.V**

After I make love to my Bella. She went to sleep right away. I watched her sleep . I lie be side her in the bed. She is so cute in her sleep.

"Edward... love. You." She said in her sleep. I kiss her forehead.

"I love you to my angel Bella." I say to her. She does not say anything more for the rest of the night.

~#~#

I hear Bella's heart rate change before, she opens her eyes to me.

"Did you have a good night sleep Bella?" I ask her.

"Yes. I did. Thank you for asking me." She said.

"You are most welcome. Now what would you like for breakfast?" I ask her.

"I would like some eggs and some toast please and thank you." She said.

"Your welcome. I'll go make breakfast while you are getting ready for school. For today is Monday."

I said to her. Then I kissed her and I depart for the kitchen. To do the task at hand that she asked me to do. Even though the smell of food is revolting to me. I cook for my Bella because I love her and I want to show her. How much I love her. By doing these little things for her. I am accomplishing just that.

As I cook breakfast. I hear the shower going on up stairs. I cannot help but be pulled into last night's memory. Of Bella and I love making and the subsequent fantasies that I have yet to explore with my Bella. One of these fantasies is to make love to my Bella in the shower. Not here in her home per say but in my room. Back where the rest of the Cullen's live. For my home is now and always will be with Bella.

I manage to pull out of fantasy before I burn breakfast. Then I set a table with the food and got out of glass of orange juice. I also put that on the table is well. Then I proceeded to do the dishes and clean up my mess from cooking. I did these past at vampire speed. So I was finished in about six to eight minutes.

Which was a good thing. Because then two minutes later Bella came down the stairs. She saw that I made what she requested.

"This looks delicious Edward." She said.

"I just hope that it tastes delicious love." I said.

"I'm sure that it is." She said. Then she ate her breakfast. After which she's said. "It did taste delicious good job for someone who doesn't eat."

If I could blush I would have then.

"Thank you for your praise. However we do have to go to school."

I said.

Then we gathered are school supplies and headed to my Volvo. I drove her and I to school. When we emerge from the car. I could hear the thoughts and the speculated whispers of our classmates.

_What is she doing with him? - Jessica Stanley._

_I want it Bella for myself. Its not fair that Cullen get her. - Mike Newton_

Where are some of the thoughts I was bombarded with. Small minded children. I thought.

I am just glad that Bella cannot read thoughts like I can. However she does have to endure the gossips here. Also with her sensitive hearing she can over here the whispering. I bend over making look I'm going to kiss her however I put my mouth to her ear.

"Do not let the gossips bother you love." I said into her ear. She nods one time letting me know that she hears me and understands me. Then we make our way into the school.

~#~#

**Charlie point of view**

I've known about the werewolf since I was a child. However there were no vampires in the area to trigger my DNA for the change into a werewolf.

Therefore I cannot phase into one. However I want to help the pack is much as possible. I will do so as my capacity as the Chief of Police of forks. If there's a incident where they are seen by humans. I can always cover up as a rogue bear coming in the area.

I know that Bella and Edward are having sex. I am not dumb on that front. I know that Isabella have them imprinted on to Edward. So into that kind of special relationship. I know that intimacy may most likely come into play.

With where wolves are chemical structure in our bodies are different then humans. Therefore birth control of any means cannot be used. It is simply not effective at all. Most likely I'm going to be a grandfather very soon.

~#~#

? P.O.V

I've heard of horse size wolf in the area. It sounds like children of the Moon. But what are they doing in North America? I thought I killed them all. What is going on here? I am going to have to go and investigate this.


	9. Chapter 9

** Bella the wolf**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise, no copyright infringement is intended.**

**An: I'm not very good speller, because of my dyslexia. I write fan fiction to practice my reading and writing. Even though I'm out of school. I appreciate no hateful or negative remarks about regarding my spelling. Thank you.**

? P.O.V

I made my way from Italy. With my two guards. Their names were, Felix and demand. We move fast and efficiently through the night. I estimate that we will be in the United States. Within 7 to 8 hours.

I hope that I, Wells surprise future teller in their coven. I am really looking forward, to use some mayham!

**Alice P.O.V**

I do not like not able to, see Edward and Bellas future. It is really does concerning. For the whole family relies on my visions of the future. I hope that we will not get surprised by, on uninspected attack!

I was thinking this as I was rearranging. Jasper and I closet. Edward and Bella were on the house shopping for their own clothing. Because Bella would not let me buy her clothing. For her and Edward hand side with her. In that regard.

I was a little passed off or put out about this whole situation. Why oh why can't Bella let me have fun! I asked myself?

Then I had a vision.

## vision##

One of the three Kings, of vaults Italy. We're coming here to investigate the Werewolf! Then my vision went black!

##end of vision##

I had to tell this to the others immediately. I called all of them. However I called Bella and Edward first.

I open my phone and call them. After the phone rang and they talked to me. I call the others.

**Edward P.O.V**

I raced home as fast as possible. After Alice phone call Bell and I. To say I was a little terrified would be an Bella was looking forward to the fight .

I however was not . For I could lose my beautiful mate . Bella same to cents this .

"My dear Edward . You do not need to fear of losing me . For I'm a strong warrior. However that does not mean. That I do not fear losing you as well." Said Bella.

" I know that. However I still fear it!" I said to her.

" That is true. However we need to rely on one another as well. To get through this upcoming crisis." She said.

" That is true. How did you get so smart?" I asked her.

" By loveing you." She said.

I rolled my eyes at her for her cheesiness. This however meant that I still love for, the more for it.

Then we were at the house and we entered it. The others were there. They were just as worried for their mates as I was. However to gather as a family and become stronger. For the encounter!

**Bella P.O.V**

I wonder what Alice had to say. About what she saw her vision. By the lock on her face it seemed bad.

" I called everyone here. Today, because I had a vision. Of one of the three Kings. Of the vampire world, coming here to see. The werewolf pack of La plush and destroy them. The king in question name is Caisse!" Said Alice.

" He is known, for almost wiping out all the werewolves. In Europe and Africa. He hates them to bone marrow, if vampires that have bone marrow. Far he almost lost a fight with one centuries ago. So now he has a vendetta against them, as a species." Said Carlisle.

" So basically. He's coming to wipe out my family and I." I said.

" Yes love. However I will not let that come to pass. We will fight with you." Said Edward.

" Yes! I could to fight." Emmett said. As he ran around the room.

Rosalie rolled her eyes at her mate. " Do not pay any attention to him. I think he was dropped on as head when here was a child." She said.

I just laughed at Emmett's antics. I'm glad that he's around to lighten up the atmosphere, of the house.

" We need to run drills and such. As well make up the schedule of who is fighting with whom." Said Jasper.

" That's a good idea. I think I'll set that up." Said Esme.

" Thank you Esme. I'll work with you that." Said Jasper.

" I'll help Bella, to coordinate with the werewolf." Said Edward.

" Good. It seems that where all set." Said Carla.

" I'm afraid, that I will not be any use. In the vision department, for the werewolf block my site." Said Alice.

" Do not worry about for now. We have enough on our plate. So don't going boring trouble." Said Emmett.


End file.
